Backflip Studios
was a videogame company, based in Boulder, Colorado, United States, which created and published DragonVale. was founded in April 2009. and discontinued in October 2019. have had more than 200 million downloads across their various games, which include popular titles, such as DragonVale, Paper Toss, NinJump, Strike Knight, Army of Darkness Defense and ShapeShift. was best known for the game Paper Toss, which has had 24 million downloads since released and are also known widely for DragonVale, with over 10 million downloads. games are played by more than four million users a day and 30 million users a month. You can visit their site here and a related wiki about here. History was founded by Julian Farrior, Tom Blind and Dale Thoms in April 2009. By August 2009 they had gained $145,000 to keep designing games for the iPhone. So far they have developed and produced 19 mobile games. On July 8, 2013, announced here that it had sold a 70% share of the company to Hasbro, Inc. The company will stay in Boulder, CO and will continue to be run by the current management team. Games Since they were founded, in April 2009, has developed and produced the following mobile games: Amazon Apps= *'Army of Darkness Defense' *'DragonVale' *'Graffiti Ball' *'NinJump' *'NinJump Deluxe' *'Paper Toss' *'Paper Toss 2.0' *'Shape Shift' *'Spellfall - Puzzle Adventure' *'Strike Knight' |-| Android Apps= *'Army of Darkness Defense' *'Dragons and Titans' *'DragonVale' *'DragonVale Pop' *'GI Joe: Strike' *'Graffiti Ball' *'Hamster: Attack!' *'Nerf Hoops' *'NinJump' *'NinJump Dash: Multiplayer Race' *'NinJump Deluxe' *'Paper Toss' *'Paper Toss 2.0' *'PLAY - DOH Jam' *'Shape Shift' *'Solitaire by Backflip' *'Spellfall' *'Strike Knight' |-| iPad Apps= *'Army of Darkness Defense HD' *'Backflip Slots HD' *'Band Together' *'Boss Battles HD' *'Bounce the Bunny' *'Buganoids HD' *'DragonVale' *'DragonVale Wings' *'DragonVale World' *'Dwarven Den™' *'Epic Island' *'Ferno' *'Gizmonauts' *'GI Joe: Strike' *'Glow Bugs™' *'Graffiti Ball HD' *'Mahjongg Dimensions' *'Nerf Hoops' *'NinJump HD' *'NinJump Dash' *'NinJump Deluxe HD' *'NinJump Deluxe HD Free' *'NinJump Rooftops' *'NinJump Smash' *'Outworded™ (Word Search)' *'Paper Toss HD' *'Paper Toss HD Free' *'Paper Toss: World Tour HD' *'Paper Toss: World Tour HD - Now Free' *'Paper Toss Friends' *'Paper Toss 2.0' *'PLAY - DOH Jam' *'PlunderNauts' *'Ragdoll Blaster 2 HD' *'Ragdoll Blaster 3 HD' *'Ragdoll Blaster 3: Deluxe HD' *'Scrabble Pics' *'Seabeard' *'Shape Shift HD' *'Solitaire HD by Backflip' *'Spellfall' *'Strike Knight HD' *'Transformers: Earth Wars' *'Tunnel Shoot Free' *'Tunnel Shoot Pro' *'Twister Tap' *'Wits & Wagers: Trivia Party' |-| iPhone Apps= *'Army of Darkness Defense' *'Backflip Slots' *'Boss Battles' *'Bounce the Bunny' *'Buganoids' *'DragonVale' *'DragonVale Wings' *'DragonVale World' *'Dwarven Den™ - The Mining Puzzle Game' *'Epic Island' *'Ferno' *'Gizmonauts' *'GI Joe: Strike' *'Glow Bugs™' *'Graffiti Ball' *'Hamster: Attack!' *'Mahjongg Dimensions' *'Mahjongg Dimensions Lite' *'NinJump' *'NinJump Dash' *'NinJump Deluxe' *'NinJump Deluxe Free' *'NinJump Rooftops' *'NinJump Smash' *'Outworded™ (Word Search)' *'Paper Toss' *'Paper Toss Ad-Free' *'Paper Toss: World Tour' *'Paper Toss: World Tour - Now Free' *'Paper Toss Friends' *'Paper Toss 2.0' *'PlunderNauts' *'Ragdoll Blaster Free' *'Ragdoll Blaster - A Physics Puzzler' *'Ragdoll Blaster 2' *'Ragdoll Blaster 3' *'Ragdoll Blaster 3: Deluxe' *'Scrabble Pics' *'Seabeard' *'Shape Shift' *'Solitaire by Backflip' *'Spellfall' *'Strike Knight' *'Tunnel Shoot Free' *'Tunnel Shoot Pro' *'Twister Tap' *'Wits & Wagers: Trivia Party' |-| iPod Apps= *'Army of Darkness Defense' *'Backflip Slots' *'Boss Battles' *'Bounce the Bunny' *'Buganoids' *'DragonVale' *'DragonVale Wings' *'DragonVale World' *'Dwarven Den' *'Epic Island' *'Ferno' *'Gizmonauts' *'GI Joe: Strike' *'Glow Bugs™' *'Grafitti Ball' *'Hamster: Attack!' *'Mahjongg Dimensions' *'NinJump' *'NinJump Deluxe' *'NinJump Rooftops' *'NinJump Smash' *'Outworded' *'Paper Toss' *'Paper Toss 2.0' *'Paper Toss Friends' *'Paper Toss: World Tour' *'PlunderNauts' *'Ragdoll Blaster' *'Ragdoll Blaster 2' *'Ragdoll Blaster 3 Deluxe' *'Scrabble Pics' *'Seabeard' *'Shape Shift' *'Solitare by Backflip' *'Spellfall' *'Strike Knight' *'Tunnel Shot' *'Twister Tap' |-| Mac Apps= *'NinJump Deluxe' Contact Information FB_Support_Portal_Notification.png|Support Portal Facebook Notification FB_Support_Portal_Message.png|Support Portal Facebook Message Backflip Studios' Support Page Backflip Studios' email addresses: *'Customer Support:' **support@backflipstudios.com **androidsupport@backflipstudios.com On July 15, 2013 a Community Portal was released by Backflip Studios. *It lists issues with their games, including DragonVale, and whether they have been fixed or still being worked on. *Screenshots of and links to each individual message is located on the DragonVale Wiki's Customer Support Portal page. Privacy Policy BirthdayMessage2.jpg|DragonVale Age Message (New) DragonValeAgeMessageNew.jpg|DragonVale Age Message (New) DragonValeAgeEnteredNew.jpg|DragonVale Age Entered (New) DragonValeAgeMessageAndroid.png|DragonVale Age Message Android (New) DragonvaleAgeMessage.png|DragonVale Age Message (Old) *On July 24, 2013 added a "Privacy Policy" button to the loading screen of DragonVale. **It links to Backflip Studios' Privacy Policy Page. *On July 24, 2013 released a statement regarding COPPA and their Privacy Policy. **Player's under the age of thirteen need parental consent since Android saves through Facebook which requires users to be at least thirteen to have an account. Notes *Many of ' games have reached the Apple App Store's best selling list. *Many of ' apps, have achieved top rank status in both the Apple App Store and Google Play.